


Collision

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Smugglers, Big Dick Hux, Double Penetration, Kylo Ren's tits, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Truly, Hux doesn't normally go out looking for guys for he and his husband to fuck together.
The universe, however, has different plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In almost ten months (at this time of writing) of being in the Kylux trash heap, I really thought I would have written this one sooner. Being the sex machines they are, Hux and Kylo fully deserve a friend to play with - I just had to pick the right friend. Oh and the whole smugglers thing is because of an art I saw on Tumblr. In fact, this fic probably wouldn't exist without it. Anyway - don't make fun of my made up names. I couldn't name him like, Joe or something. Mirialans are the same species as Luminara Unduli, just in case you were wondering.

            Hux’s plan had been brilliant in its simplicity.

            Get stoned, get drunk, fuck like an animal.  All three of which they could have very well done in the _Brawl’s_ lounge area.  Complete with up-to-date anti-roll couches, a refrigerator that even if the ship’s power fails will stay cold, and enough sound-proofing that not a soul could hear himself and Kylo destroying each other.  Gods, it had been so clear in Hux’s mind.

            They had done the first part.

            Shotgunning Corellian Western Cannabis had started out just fine, with them taking turns as to whom inhaled the joint.  Soon enough it had devolved into making out, the potent weed all but gone and Kylo in his lap, grinding away with his hips, all of his considerable, muscled weight in Hux’s lap.  Hux had been so pleasantly high that he hadn’t realized Kylo was merely using his affections as a ploy to drag Hux to some filthy, noisy bar – hell, they had enough booze in the ship to put a Hutt into a three-day coma.  Hux had resisted and resisted until Kylo had mouthed against his ear that if Hux went out with him, he’d do body shots off of him.  That had been an evil, dirty move, Kylo knowing full well that Hux can come in his pants just from having exotic liquors consumed from his navel.

            Two hours later, and the closest any alcohol has gotten to Hux’s stomach is via the internal route.  Kylo’s nowhere to be seen, possibly lost in the mass of beings on the dance floor on the other side of the bar.  Fine – Hux doesn’t _need_ him to get plastered.  He can do it perfectly well on his own, and right now Hux is halfway there.  He might need to slow down, just in case the third part of his plan does actually come true later.   Had it been up to Hux, he wouldn’t have let Kylo off the docking ramp.  He’d decided to go out in public wearing tight, black, bantha leather pants that hugged his beautiful ass so well it was like looking at the real thing and an open-necked shirt of the same color that screamed “look at my fucking tits, they’re incredible.”

            Hux’s dick perks up at just the thought of them, and how Kylo’s nipples are rubbing against the inside of his sweaty shirt right now, ass jiggling along to whatever bass-heavy music that’s blaring out over the bar’s audio system.  Hux isn’t sure how well the lights in this place would conceal an erection; he’s wearing dark maroon, enjoying the contrast it makes with his slender body and pale skin.  What really sales it is the thigh holster – it keeps his pants tight enough that if anyone _wanted_ to look at his dick, they could.  Which Hux has no problem with, and Kylo certainly doesn’t.  They had finally, officially measured each other a couple standard weeks ago and Hux is longer by half a centimeter, to his perpetual delight and Kylo’s annoyance.

            Like there’s  a great deal of difference between eight inches and eight and little bit – Hux’s cock just looks massive on him because of his frame.  Whatever – Kylo could be enjoying every considerable bit of it had he not insisted on “needing the right atmosphere” to get trashed in.  Slurred, of course, because weed’s effects on his husband are more potent than on Hux.  Hux needs both to get him to that sweet spot.

            He’s not sure if he’s there or has unknowingly surpassed it.  He’s definitely beyond the realm of buzzed, however, and even the bartender is looking at him like he might need a breather.  Hux defiantly pushes his glass towards the Bith and glares until it’s refilled with the smoky blue substance he’s been knocking back since he got here.

            “Pantoran Fire Breather – there’s a brave choice.”

            Hux has to blink a few times before he trusts himself enough to turn and focus on what sounds like his new drinking companion.  It doesn’t make a lot of difference, however, because the man he’s faced with is drop dead _gorgeous._

And Hux also totally knows who he is.

            “You’re…”

            “Dantonio Glem, I know – and please, it’s Danto.”  Danto holds out an impeccably manicured hand that Hux has watched handle scores of cocks from more than a few species.  If a pornographic holo star can be galactically known, it’s definitely him.

            Hux blames it on the drink that he remains agog for a moment longer than necessary.  “Armitage Hux, it’s a pleasure.”

            Danto’s hand is strong and smooth, warm with vitality and if Hux isn’t mistaken, a touch of slickness.  Do all Miralans have the same sort of skin?  Hux files that away for further research, hopefully hands-on. 

            “Ah, yes.”  Danto’s voice is rich and silky, like he can’t help but make you want to drink it in.  “I knew the last name but not the first – tell me, what’s a successful smuggler such as yourself doing in this… hell pit?”  Danto sips at his Fire Breather and turns his body more towards Hux.  He’s wearing a variation of the same thing as Kylo, except it’s a dusky blue and the split does all the way down to his abdominal muscles – which are making a mighty effort to fight against his shirt.

            Hux groans, tearing his attention back to his absent husband.  Truly, Kylo needs to come back and tell him to stop before he commits some affront to this perfectly nice gentleman.  “It was my husband’s idea, actually – why I can’t celebrate in the privacy and comfort of my own ship is a concept beyond him.”

            He congratulates himself on not only managing all of those large words but also on only slurring a few of them – fuck, he _needs_ to drink more. 

            “Husband?  I thought you were simply business partners.”  A look of what could be jealousy colors Danto’s deep purple eyes, making the heat under Hux’s collar grow.  Yes, he’s absolutely going to molest this man given the chance, and Kylo will have to live with it.

            “Tragically, he sucks cock extremely well.”  Does Kylo have other redeeming qualities? Absolutely – it’s just that particular skill he wishes to have used on him right now.  Or maybe Danto would be willing to go down on him.  Hux isn’t picky at the moment.

            Danto laughs, his head tossing back and making all of the veins and muscles down his front pull tight.  “And that’s a basis for permanence of that sort?”

            Hux isn’t sure if he should lie and say no, so he merely shrugs.  “It works, most of the time.”  That much at least is true – Hux does love his husband, even if his temperament is aggravatingly destructive, being a Skywalker by blood and all that.  Hell, Leia had nearly killed him when it turned out that her son was just like her husband, even if Kylo pretends to be ten times the scoundrel his father was.  Truly, he doesn’t have it completely in him but Hux does what he can to keep him on his toes.

            “I’m glad for you, Armitage.  In my line of work that sort of companionship is hard to come by.”  He knocks back the rest of his Fire Breather and exhales a little cloud of vapor, the rich, cool scent going up Hux’s nose and tantalizing him further.  If Danto is truly lonely, well… maybe he and Kylo could keep him company for a night.

            “Please, just Hux – and I would think that working with that many beautiful beings would allow for at least some sort of camaraderie?”  Hux has yet to look down between Danto’s legs – so he does.  Even through his pants, his bulge is impressive. 

            _Most_ impressive.

            “Harder to come by than you think.  Once you’ve exposed yourself for hours on end to the camera, sex is the last thing you want.”  Danto smiles and noticing Hux’s appraisal, parts his legs further.  “Although it’s been some time since I’ve actually _been_ in a film?”

            “Then why are you here on Nar Shaddaa?  Sight seeing?  Looking for… camaraderie?”  Hux smiles over his glass and scans the room quickly for Kylo – still no sign of him.  Too bad, really.  Even when drunk Hux’s seduction skills seem to be working.  Never mind that Danto oozes sexuality and it’s probably easier to get him into bed than it is to bribe a politician.  Hux wouldn’t mind adding that notch to he and Kylo’s bed post.

            “At the invitation of the Hutts – I’m on retainer as ‘official entertainment’ – which so far has meant serving drinks in nothing but boots and assless shorts.  I’ve done some extremely base things but really, I don’t enjoy having my asshole exposed for any slimy limb to feel.”  Danto shifts on his bar stool, like he’s trying to cover himself up right now.  Hux’s reasons for squirming are entirely different, as he’s pleasured himself a great many times to this man’s ass – it’s certainly worthy of it.  Not even Kylo’s rear end is quite as picturesque.

            “How… humiliating.”  Hux’s knee bumps Danto’s and even that little moment of contact is enough to put Hux right on edge, watching Danto’s mouth part and exposing his gorgeous teeth, full lips wet with saliva and absolutely made for going around a cock.  Hux licks his lips and leans forward an inch, Danto’s pull becoming that much harder to resist.

            Danto’s hand comes to rest on Hux’s knee and right as he’s about to close that gap, Hux hears an excited, breathy “Hux!”

            Before Hux knows it, he’s got lapful of Kylo – who doesn’t seem to have a clue about what was about to happen.  “There you are.”

            “I haven’t gone anywhere, darling.” Guilt makes Hux’s cheeks turn nearly the same color as his tunic, and it only gets worse when Kylo leans him back against the bar – much to the chagrin of the Twi-lek to Hux’s left – and kisses him right down to the surface, using his advantage in size to overwhelm.  Hux has no choice but to put his arms around his husband, letting his tongue into his mouth and getting a taste of the Whyren’s Reserve Kylo’s been consuming.  For a moment at least, he forgets all about Danto, his mouth and arms full of hot, sweaty Kylo, his shirt almost completely undone now and Hux doesn’t stop himself from copping a feel.  He goes right for Kylo’s left pec and finds his nipple, confirming his thoughts from earlier – it’s hard as a rock, and Hux pinches it a little harder than socially acceptable.

            The moan Kylo lets out is loud enough to make several sets of eyes swivel their way, and Danto’s face light up with interest.  “Tell me, Hux, does he always make that sound when you grope his tits?”

            Kylo turns his head, affronted at whomever just interrupted them – and then freezing once he realizes who it is.  “Hux, you realize that-“

            “I’ve been sitting next to Dantonio Glem, yes darling, I know – and we were having such a lovely chat, too.”  Hux pushes himself up from the bar and Kylo slides back to the floor, gawking at Danto and sticking out his hand to shake it.  “Kylo Ren.”

            “It’s a pleasure – and you’re right, Hux, his mouth is absolutely exquisite – may I?”

            Kylo’s eyes go wide and Hux, as much as he wanted to be the first to kiss Danto, can’t resist the idea of watching Kylo go all weak-kneed from Danto’s considerable charms.  “Please.”

            Danto draws Kylo between his legs and cups his chin, bringing him down to face level.  Watching them slide their mouths together makes Hux’s blood thunder louder in his ears than the music in the bar, Danto’s hand sliding into Kylo’s shirt and going for his right side.  The same sound that Kylo had made for Hux earlier escapes his mouth, making Hux’s arousal spike even higher.  Danto’s a master of placement, his other hand sliding down Kylo’s back to squeeze his ass and the moment he does, he opens his eyes and looks at Hux, narrowing them slightly that yes, he’s absolutely in agreement with whatever Hux was going to propose before Kylo returned.

            Hux has to squeeze his legs together when he watches Danto suck Kylo’s tongue into his mouth, keeping his mouth squeezed open so that he can take and all Kylo can do is let him.  In his films, Danto is more often than not cast as the seducer, the controller, if not always the top – Hux admires his skill and versatility.  Too often, he and Kylo fall into the default roles of top and bottom.  Not that it’s a massive problem; Hux likes to fuck and Kylo likes to get fucked.

            And watching Kylo be utterly ruined with Danto’s help is too great an opportunity for Hux to pass on.  He can’t be jealous of Kylo being kissed so thoroughly when he was about to instigate the exact same thing.  While they’re locked in their embrace, Hux looks around to make sure they haven’t drawn too much unwanted attention – so far, no.  Then again, this is the sort of place where all sorts of disgusting proclivities are made known in the shadows – the three of them are hardly going to raise an eyebrow.

            Danto finally lets go of Kylo and he looks even more drunk than before, his lips coated with spit and his eyes glazed over with blossoming desire.  “Hux, baby, you gotta…”

            “That _was_ my intention.”  Hux smiles at Danto and he’s starting to feel it himself, the irresistible, almost gravitational pull into Danto’s space.  Kylo steps out of the way but stays close enough to where he can watch.  Hux can’t help but think in the back of his mind that if this is something that Kylo wants for them to do so that they can strengthen their marriage even further, then so be it, Hux certainly isn’t going to say no to bring hot men into bed with them on occasion.

            “Your turn, Hux.”  Danto puts his arms around Hux’s body and tilts his head back ever so slightly.  He’s just taller than Hux, maybe an inch – much like Kylo – but kissing him is wonderfully different.  Danto’s lips have this sweet, exotic taste to them; it’s no small wonder that so many of his scene partners have a hard time tearing themselves away from him in that regard.  Hux feels Kylo’s hands on his back and sides as he presses up behind him, urging Hux to take a little more.

            “Let him suck your tongue, baby, wanna see it so fuckin’ bad.”  Kylo kisses down Hux’s neck for encouragement and when Hux opens his mouth, he replicates the mans Kylo had let loose earlier.  Danto’s expert at this, plundering and coaxing at the same time, his hands on Hux’s neck and face.  Hux has to admit, he’s enjoying being seduced like this, especially with Kylo’s encouragement.  Who knows – Hux might end up on the bottom for a change.

            “Think we need to head back to the ship, Hux – I want to see how different the two of you taste.”

            Well… maybe next time.

            Danto lays a few credit chips on the bar that cover their tabs several times over and lets Hux lead the way, Kylo bringing up the rear so that they can keep touching each other.  The Fire Breather still in his system makes Hux stumble a bit but Danto is there to catch him, smiling and kissing Hux’s neck as he moves him forward.

            The lingering scent of weed is still strong when the ship’s ramp lowers and Hux wants more of it, wishing that what he’d smoked earlier was still in his system.  Kylo’s impatient, however, and drags both of them into the _Brawl’s_ depths, heading straight for the master suite.  Hux’s arousal compounds with every step taken, already starting to undo the zips and buttons that keeps his clothes tight on him.  Danto, for his part, can’t tear his eyes away as more and more of Hux’s pale skin is revealed.

            “Think I’ll be counting my blessings tonight after this is over,” Danto says, untucking his shirt from his pants.  “It’s been a while since I’ve had a good threesome.”

            Hux kicks his boots off and pulls his pants off, squirming against the sticky dampness of precome in his underwear – he hadn’t realized that he’d gotten _this_ wet.  “Who says you’ll be able to count?”

            Danto gives him a dazzling smile.  “True.” 

            Gods, he’s beautiful, even more so up close than on camera.  He has the body of a model, with the most beautiful dusting of light brown hair all over his stomach, thickening below his navel and down to his pubic hair, neatly trimmed to accentuate his cock.  Danto’s strength lies not so much in his length but in his girth – both Hux and Kylo reach for it at the same time and Hux just barely can get his fingers to meet in the middle.

            “Impressive,” Hux gasps, stroking Danto so that his foreskin pulls back and the precome shines across his head.  Hux’s mouth waters and while he’s absolutely willing to let Kylo go first, he’s going to have to have a taste for himself.  He fists his own cock with his other hand, still straining against his underwear.

            “That’s hardly fair, boys – I want to see the two of you naked as well.  C’mon, get those undies off.”  Danto steps back out of their range of touch and waits, stroking himself like he’s got all the time in the galaxy.

            Just because he told them to doesn’t mean Hux is going to comply right away, not with his husband down to just his shorts right there next to him.  Kylo takes his gloves off and fuck, he _is_ wearing his wedding ring tonight – Hux had forgotten he was.  Guilt and arousal makes Hux kiss Kylo hard enough that his jaw starts to hurt as he pushes his underwear down his legs, letting Kylo’s dick spring free.  Ignoring Danto for the moment, he grinds their hips together, rutting against Kylo’s belly and leaving precome all over his skin. 

            Hux sneaks a look out of the corner of his eye at Danto as he reaches between Kylo’s legs and hooks him between his balls and hole.  He makes sure to suck Kylo’s bottom lip extra hard, eying their friend for the evening in a way that Hux hopes says _you might be able to kiss him beautifully but he’s still fucking_ mine. 

            Danto picks up on it, smirking back at Hux while he lets the two of them feel each other up.

            Kylo drags Hux backwards towards the bed and lays down, tangling them together.  His broad, rough hands travel up Hux’s back and wrap around his shoulders, holding Hux wear he wants him.  Hux’s cock aches for attention and he gets his fingers around the both of them, stroking slowly so that more precome leaks out over Kylo’s belly.

            Kylo breaks the kiss and whispers just loudly enough for Hux to hear him.  “You’re still way bigger than him, baby.”

            A sick, dirty sort of thrill moves through Hux’s body, kicking his heartbeat up another notch along with how turned on he is.  “Say it all you want, Kylo, but he’s still going to fuck you.”

            Kylo nods, his eyes half opened and as dark as night.  “Bring him over.”  He rolls off of Hux and gives Danto a fast, wet kiss as they pass each other, grabbing him by the back of his neck and then shoving him down to Hux’s left. 

            “Aggressive – I like it.”  Danto slides his right hand down Hux’s chest and belly, the contrast of pale green flesh against Hux’s startlingly beautiful.  Hux eyes Danto as he travels as he keeps going towards his cock, only to be batted away by Kylo.

            “I’ll take care of this – but Hux likes his nipples played with.  He just won’t say it out loud.”  Kylo licks his lips up at Hux, giving him a _you really think I was gonna keep that quiet_ sort of look.

            “Does he?”  Danto brings Hux’s face towards him for another kiss, sucking on Hux’s bottom lip and tongue until they start to get sore.  It makes Hux’s head spin, fully under both Danto’s and Kylo’s spell.  Danto’s other hand stays on his chest, traveling back and forth between his nipples, twisting, teasing, rubbing, making him moan against Danto’s teeth.  He feels Kylo’s left hand curled around his dick, wedding ring hot against his skin.  He has yet to go down on him, far too caught up in watching Danto wreck him.  All foreplay and no relief – and he hasn’t even had a mouth on him yet.

            Hux manages to tear himself away for just a second and share a look with Kylo.  “Don’t think you’ve gotten out of anything, darling.”

            “Wouldn’t dream of it.”  Kylo smacks Hux’s hard cock against his tongue, making spit and precome spatter all over his face.  He looks supremely happy right now – the only thing that could possibly make things better is laying back and having a joint while Kylo deep throats him.  Hux looks over at Danto and decides that maybe later would be better for that – they only have a finite supply, after all.

            Danto gestures at Kylo with his chin.  “You sure he wasn’t in a couple videos too?”  Kylo’s finally got the head of Hux’s dick in his mouth, tongue swirling around and around.  Hux wants to squirm and fuck up into Kylo’s gorgeous lips but he’s pinned, between Kylo resting his weight on his legs and being more or less tucked up under Danto.

            “Positive – now suck my tits or I’ll have to make you do it.”

            Even Kylo looks up to watch as Danto puts his mouth to Hux’s chest and does as he’s told.

            Kylo’s pretty damned good at torturing Hux like this but he has to admit, Danto does it just a little bit better.  Even with his mouth on his left one it still lights up Hux’s entire body with sensation, racing across his skin like a wildfire on a dry plane.  All Hux can do is lean back and let his boys work while he wonders exactly how he got himself into this situation.

            Danto finally climbs over his body to his right side to get to his other nipple, his left puffy, wet, and swollen.  He looks down at himself, noticing the pretty purple-blue marks that have been left around it.  He can’t resist touching and when he does, he jerks so hard that Kylo gags when Hux’s dick goes down the back of his throat too far.

            “Sorry, darling, just…” He can’t string together any more words than that, knowing Kylo will pick up on what he means.

            “Want me to distract him?”  Kylo’s mouth is a wreck, lips all red and slick from sucking Hux’s cock.  Spent he may look but Hux knows he’s just getting good and warmed up.

            “Not yet.”  Hux pulls Kylo up the bed to him and kisses him wet and filthy, licking the taste of his cock from Kylo’s mouth.  Kylo gets a little possessive and picks Hux halfway up off the bed, knocking Danto from where he’s lavishing attention on Hux’s chest.  Hux can’t help but smile just a little as Kylo ravishes his mouth – does he really believe that he’s going to be going anywhere afterwards other than the refresher to clean himself up? 

            Hux breaks the kiss by letting Kylo’s lip from between his, heavy trails of spit connecting and then breaking between them.  “Show him what you’ve got, Kylo.”  Gently he urges Kylo towards Danto’s lower body.  Hux might be long but girthwise, Danto has him fairly beat, and Hux very much wants to see Kylo’s incredible mouth stretched around that thick cock – and for some of that smugness to be wiped from Danto’s face. 

            Kylo nuzzles at Danto’s balls, imploring him to spread his legs wider.  He can’t resist a swipe of his tongue at his hole as it’s exposed when he moves himself, only for Danto yelp at the sudden intrusion.  “That’s not my dick, Kylo.”

            Kylo doesn’t even look up at him.  “Got it.”

            Hux ruffles Kylo’s hair, just for the noise Danto made.  Danto may not want to be rimmed but hell, Hux has had Kylo’s ass on his mind all night, still thinking about how it had looked in his pants.  Currently Danto’s too far gone from Kylo’s mouth to be of much use to him so he moves out from under him and stands, touching Kylo on the shoulder.

            “Danto, against the headboard.  Kylo, all fours and ass up.”  Hux smacks Kylo’s ass hard enough that it leaves a beautifully distinct hand print.  Everyone does as their told and Kylo throws in an extra little arch to his back just for Hux.

            Danto’s eyes go wide as he watches Hux get into position.  “Gonna eat him out, yeah?”

            Hux just smiles and lowers himself, taking Kylo’s dick in his left hand and bending it backwards so that he can lick him from the tip up to his balls.  Precome drips copiously from his slit and Hux spends a minute drinking right from the source, making Kylo moan around Danto’s cock.  Hux replaces his mouth with his left hand, gripping Kylo hard enough that he knows he can feel his wedding ring, sucking on his balls in passing towards his hole.

            “Let me show you how he likes it done.”  Hux sticks his tongue all the way out and slowly – _very_ slowly – licks across Kylo’s hole, ensuring that every sensitive spot and nerve center is hit.  Kylo comes up off of Danto’s cock and inhales sharply, his back muscles moving under his skin like tectonic plates as Hux settles in.  He’s had many, many hours of practice at this and given the chance, Kylo will ride his tongue all night.  The taste of salt and sweat is a powerful aphrodisiac, making his cock ache for _someone’s_ touch.

            Except he’s not willing to cede Kylo over to Danto completely, not yet anyway.  Kylo’s ass is _always_ going to be his first.

            Watching Kylo’s head resume bobbing up and down on Danto is enough to make Hux work that much harder, very much wanting to keep his husband as on edge as possible.  He mentally runs through the contents of the compartment on his side of the bed, trying to remember if they have condoms.  Kylo will let Hux fuck him raw no problem – but Danto’s definitely going to need one.  The privilege of coming inside Kylo is one reserved exclusively for Hux.

            Danto’s neck is craned back, his hands in Kylo’s hair, spilling like dark water over his fingers.  Hux has been on the receiving end of Kylo’s tongue enough to know that his magic is at full kick and that sooner rather than later, Danto’s going to blow.  “Kylo, you… you gotta stop.”

            Hux pauses to see if Kylo will follow Danto’s plea – surprisingly enough, he does.

            “Think it’s time one of you sucked _me_ off.”  Kylo wipes his mouth and lays down next to Danto, crooking a finger at Hux.  “C’mere babe – wanna taste my ass.”

            Hux is so enthusiastic about getting back up on the bed he nearly elbows Danto in the face and truly, Hux hasn’t been party to so many sloppy, filthy kisses in a row in ages.  Kylo’s insatiable in tasting himself, with Danto on his way to his chest to do the exact same to Kylo as he’d done to Hux.

            “He’s incredibly good at that, no?”  Hux smiles against Kylo’s mouth and cups his cheek, drinking the moan Kylo lets out.  He’s so fucking beautiful like this, hurling steadily on the course to completely wrecked.

            “Want that pretty mouth on me babe, _please._ ”

            Hux isn’t going to deny him that.

            Before he goes too far, Hux reaches over to his side of the bed and grabs the lube and condoms.  Setting the latter aside for the moment he makes himself comfortable at the foot of the bed, watching Danto mark up Kylo’s tits so beautifully that Hux’s blood runs hot with jealousy.  Whatever – he’s still got plenty to offer.  He slicks up his fingers and pats Kylo’s bottom; automatically his legs spread right open.

            “Good boy.”  Hux catches Kylo’s eyes, looking right past Danto where he’s working his right nipple.  “Good, _beautiful_ boy.”

            Hux didn’t think Kylo could blush any redder.  He was wrong.

            Kylo’s hole is still wet with Hux’s spit, making the black hair around it cling to his skin so that it’s perfectly visible, a pink little starburst that Hux aches to touch.  Precome leaks thickly down Kylo’s cock and before he does anything else, Hux licks it up and goes down on his husband, tears leaking from his eyes involuntarily as he swallows him down to the hilt.  His mind goes pleasantly blank and his lungs start to burn, the taste of Kylo’s body and the hurt from his jaw being stretched almost too much – but he doesn’t let up.  He feels a hand on the back of his head – Kylo’s or Danto’s, he’s not sure – to help keep him down.

            “The two of you picked the wrong career – Hux sucks dick just as well as you.”  Danto sounds genuinely humbled, and Hux allows himself a smile.  Having access to a porn star sized-dick and an insanely horny husband has taught Hux a great deal.

            “If not better.”  What has to be Kylo’s hand touches his cheek and then slides down to his throat, feeling himself through Hux’s skin.  “Definitely better.”

            _I love you too, Kylo._

Hux brings his lube-slick right hand to Kylo’s hole and coats it, moving purely by feel and muscle memory.  Kylo’s legs spread a little wider once he gets the message, knowing full well that’s coming next.  Careful he doesn’t go too fast, Hux starts to finger Kylo open.

            “Fuckin shit, Hux, baby that feels so… _fuck._ ”  Kylo reaches around Danto, pulling at Hux’s hair as Hux slides his tongue under Kylo’s foreskin.  Danto sucks harder at Kylo’s chest, making Kylo squirm.  Hux knows he won’t be able to handle this for long but he’s got to be stretched open – Hux very much wants to see his ass filled up.  Using a dildo alongside himself just isn’t the same.

            Danto kisses Kylo to shut him up, his fingers still tweaking and teasing his nipples.  Hux tries to commit what he can to memory so that he can do the same thing for him when Danto’s gone.  As loud as he’s been getting, Hux _has_ to know.  The more gorgeous sounds he can get his husband to make, the better.  He adds a third finger, pleased with the progress he’s made already.  Spit’s starting to drip down his chin and neck, his mouth flooded with Kylo’s precome.  Thing is, this isn’t even the most depraved thing they’ve ever done together.  Whether or not that’s occurred to Kylo yet, Hux can’t be sure.  Not exactly like he can stop and ask in the middle of all this.

            “Want to trade spots, Hux?”  Danto sounds just as out of breath as them – which to Hux is a good sign.  He’s overjoyed to know that they can wear out a porn star.

            Hux pulls off of Kylo with a slow, loud pop and licks his lips, fingers still buried in Kylo’s ass.  “Suck his dick – I can handle the rest.  Oh – he likes it sloppy, too.” 

            Finger number four stretches Kylo’s hole right as Danto goes down on him and Hux honestly believes that Kylo is about to come right then, only to be proven wrong.  Kylo holds himself together, head craned back and teeth sunk into his bottom lip.  Between all of the kisses he’s received and trying not to blow, he’s chewed himself red and raw.  He catches Hux’s gaze, mouths _want you_ and that’s it, Hux is there in a flash, kissing Kylo again like the fate of the universe hangs in the balance if he doesn’t.

            “Hux, please, I’m _ready.”_ Kylo grabs Hux’s cock and strokes him from what has to be an uncomfortable angle, trying not to get too lost in how Danto’s mouth feels on him.

            “Fucking hell, Hux, how do you not break your damn jaw on this thing?”  Danto’s voice is all raspy from deep throating, along with sounding like he’s had some of the smugness taken out of him.  Good.

            Hux just smiles and cups Kylo’s face.  “He’s my husband.  I think it’s worth the effort.”  He doesn’t even remotely care how gross that sounded but why lie?

            “I…  where’s the fucking condom?”  Hux shares another grin with Kylo and kisses him one more time, reaching for the lube and slicking himself up.  He goes back to Kylo’s spread legs and surveys his handiwork, feeling extremely pleased with himself.  Kylo’s hole is stretched and dripping lube, as ready as Hux can possibly make him. 

            “Perfect,” Hux whispers.  “I think this would work best if I’m on top, Danto.”

            Danto finishes rolling his condom on and lays on his back while Kylo gets into position.  “Lead on, Hux.”

            It’s not nearly as jealousy-inducing as Hux thought it would be to watch another man’s dick fuck Kylo’s ass.  In fact, it’s kind of hot.  Hux takes his time in getting himself even harder, Kylo’s legs in the air and his arms linked with Danto’s to keep him from rolling off.  Thick as he is however, there’s still just enough room for Hux to slide in.

            He adds extra lube anyway.  No need to hurt Kylo more than necessary.

            Kylo’s eyes are screwed shut, already too far gone to be of much use for anything else.  Hux touches his face to get him to look up at him as he gets into position, nodding to ask if he’s ready.

            “Do it, Hux.”

            Thank the Force for high-end lube because without it, this wouldn’t be possible.  Fucking into Kylo with his bare cock is a thrill that never gets old for Hux, even if this time it is a little different.  Kylo looks like he wants to scream but being stuffed full of two dicks has completely robbed him of breath; his mouth is open in a silent scream and Hux closes it with a kiss as he pushes in the last inch.

            “You two gonna make out all day or…”  Danto cants his hips, sliding his dick alongside Hux’s.  It jolts both of them away from each other and back to what they’re supposed to be doing.

            “Sorry,” Hux mutters.  It’s too bad, really.  He was enjoying that immensely.

            Neither Hux or Danto can really move all that much but they find a system that works, slow, short motions that have Kylo gasping and Hux gritting his teeth to not come so fast.  It’s absolutely a losing battle, his dick aching from the massive build-up and watching Kylo be taken so thoroughly apart.  It’s beautiful in a devastating sort of way and Hux wishes with all his heart he had remembered to turn the ships security cameras on before they’d started.  Both for posterity and just in case they ever need blackmail against a particular Mirialan porn star…

            Danto’s arms go around the both of them like gravity is about to give up its hold on them.  “I’m gonna fucking _come.”_ His hips speed up, stutter, try to resume fucking Kylo- he ends up shoveed into Hux’s balls, dick pulsing and filling the end of the condom up.  Fingernails dig into Hux’s back and it doesn’t take anything for Hux to follow right after.  He’s suddenly the only one in Kylo – loose, wet, sloppy, _warm_ Kylo and his own orgasm knocks him for a loop, babbling incoherently into Kylo’s neck as he tries to fuck it out of himself.

            He’ll have to ask Kylo later if he managed it.

            “Guys, I…”  Kylo doesn’t get to finish the thought, crying out as he coats himself with his orgasm, Hux’s dick pressed against his prostate and Danto sucking a hickie into his neck as he rides the wave, making a mess of all three of them.  He ends up rolling off of Danto and takes Hux with him, making a sweaty, sticky pile of their own.

            Danto sits up and wipes come from his face, tasting it off the end of his thumb and giving them both a satisfied smile.  “Am I correct in assuming this is the end of our tryst?”  He looks incredibly happy, not only with the orgasm he had but how the evening turned out as a whole.

            “Feel free to clean up before you go.”  Hux gestures towards the refresher, counting on Danto to know how to work it.  He’s far more concerned with bringing Kylo back to life.

            “Of course.”  He leans over and kisses them both, the sweat of sex making his toned body look even better.  “Thank you for an experience I won’t soon forget – I’ll let myself out.  Darga’s probably wondering where I am anyway.”  Danto gets up and gathers his clothes, leaving Kylo and Hux alone.

            Kylo finally picks his head up and looks down at Hux.  Gods, he looks _ruined._ “In all fairness Hux, warn me next time you plan to shove two cocks up my ass.”  He tries to sound malicious but he’s smiling so much right now that it takes the bite right out of his words.

            “It is a bit late now, isn’t it?”  Hux’s hands wonder down his back to Kylo’s ass, intent on feeling his hole – only to be stopped.  “Something wrong?”

            “Yeah – I can’t fucking walk and would rather that be left alone until I can.  I know it’s a thrill for you but I’m sure I look like I just stepped out of a whorehouse.”  Kylo winces and lowers himself to the bed, face down.

            “Next time, then.”  Hux leans over and give him another one of those all-consuming kisses, wishing very much that they were swapping come right now.  Hux supposes that once in a thousand of not doing it won’t open up some fundamental rift between them.

            “Definitely.”  Kylo opens his eyes halfway and underneath the glassy haze of lust, there’s a deep, warm affection there.  “You weren’t gonna sleep with him alone in the first place, right?”

            “Of course not – if there’s going to be someone else in bed you’re always going to be there with me.”  Hux gets on his side and pulls their bodies close.  “You’re my husband – I’d say that’s unassailable.”

            “Careful Hux, I think the occasion’s starting to get to you.”  Kylo runs his fingers through Hux’s hair and manages to come face to face with Hux.  “But we did just fuck a porn star.”  Both cringe when their nipples brush each other’s bodies, sore and puffy but absolutely worth it.

            “And you know what?  He actually lived up to the hype.  Next time however, I’ll hold him down while you fuck him.”  They hear the sound of the ramp closing back up as Danto leaves, both pausing until the gentle clunk of the lock sounds.  “How does that sound?”

            Kylo shrugs, looking towards Hux’s bedside compartment. “I think it would sound better if we finished what we started earlier.”

            Even with the tang of cannabis on his breath Hux has to admit- Kylo still tastes pretty damn amazing.

           

           


End file.
